Secrets Go Either Way
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Things are looking great for Xander. His father is out of his life, he's living in peace with his mother, he has a great job and great friends. But then his mother decides to come clean about a secret she's behind hiding from him his whole life. Will this reveal be the best news he's heard or will it turn out to be the worst thing that he could possibly imagine?
1. Of Secrets and Truths

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Title: Secrets Go Either Way

Summary: Things are looking great for Xander. His father is out of his life, he's living in peace with his mother, he has a great job and great friends. But then his mother decides to come clean about a secret she's behind hiding from him his whole life. Will this reveal be the best news he's heard or will it turn out to be the worst thing that he could possibly imagine?

Author's Note: Sorry for all mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Of Secrets and Truths

Xander's Pov

My life couldn't be greater right now. For starters my mother finally got up the courage to divorce my bastard father. We both packed our things and left in the middle of the night when my father was passed out drunk, my mom leaving her wedding ring and a note telling him she'd see him at the divorce hearing. I can only imagine the look on his face when he found out, I bet it was priceless but we both agreed it would be safer for us if she didn't leave him face to face in case he started to throw some punches.

At the hearing every bad thing my father did came to light. His drinking, his abuse of me and my mother plus all of his debt and his DWI's. He was hauled away in handcuffs and was put in hold until he had a "proper trial" but we all knew that he would be convicted and he was, now he's in jail for so many years that I didn't even bother to remember the exact amount. Including that the court ruled in my mothers favor and she got everything. And after everything was wrapped up mom decided to sell everything that belonged to him. She did offer me his car but I told her I didn't want anything that reminded me of him. Once everything was sold and packed up we moved to a nice 3 bedroom 2 bath apartment, the money we got after selling everything really paid off.

Next there was my job. I work at a construction company and Sunnydale just happens to be its best customer, thank you Hellmouth. Anyway in the beginning I was surprised that I had gotten the job since I never finished college but when I applied all they said was that I needed was a high school diploma and to be fit enough to do hard labor, lucky for me helping Buffy slay vampires and such really helped. Over time I kept getting better and better and before I knew it I was put in charge of renovating a house. The owners were very pleased and as a reward I was promoted, getting a raise and being in charge of more projects. Of course I wasn't nearly as old as some of the other guys were here but we got along great and we respected each other.

Back to the present my mother (Jessica) and I were sitting down to our first "real" meal without my dad to celebrate. What I mean about our first real meal is that up to this point we've pretty much have had pizza and take out for dinner while we got settled. But tonight we both cooked and made all our favorites that my father refused to eat.

Once we sat down to eat we had our first real conversation in a long time. I told her how work was going and she talked to me about going back to school to get her degree in nursing and I thought it was a great idea, she was a nurse already but because of Ron (my dad) she had to drop out and was never able to finish. After dinner we moved to the living room and ate our favorite dessert: cherry pie a la mode. Once everything was done and we cleaned up I decided to take an early night.

"Xander sweetie can you come back in here please?" I sighed but walked back out to see my mother sitting on the couch nervously ringing her hands together and I immediately got worried. I sat down next to her and grabbed both of her hands in mine.

"What's wrong mom?"

"Well honey there is something I need to tell you about your father" I cringed, what had he done now? How had he messed up this time?

"What about that bastard?" I spit out.

"Language young man"

"Sorry what about him?"

"This isn't going to be easy to say but... Ron Harris is not your real father" As soon as the words left her mouth I pulled her into a tight hug. This was the best news I've ever received! My asshole of a father wasn't really my father! That only left one question, so pulling back I asked.

"So who is my father?"

"He was a very nice man. I met him when I was in nursing school. My class was visiting the local hospital and I bumped into as he was coming out of the blood bank, I almost fell but he caught and quite literally swept me off my feet. We spent a beautiful few years together but sadly it didn't last. I had just met Ron but he must have decided that he wanted me for himself so he convinced your father that I had an affair. Of course I didn't he made it seem like I was hiding it. He would touch me whenever all three of us were and I would shrink away but he made it look like I just didn't want him touching me infront of him. But what put your father over the edge was that he saw Ron kiss me and he ran off, I never saw him again. Unfortunately after I got together with Ron I discovered I was pregnant. I was afraid of telling Ron that it was your father's in fear that he would force me to get rid of you or try and make me have a miscarraige. And I had no idea where your father was so I decided to tell him that you were his. I'm so sorry Xander. He did use to be a good man but life changed him and I was too scared to leave him until now" My mom's eyes started to water and soon she was crying and I pulled back into another hugging, trying to sooth her by rubbing her back.

"Mom you don't have to worry about him anymore. He's in jail and out of our lives forever" I told her.

"I know sweetie. But it's hard thinking about all the time that I've wasted on him and how I could have been spending it with Angel" My eyes widened. Did she just say that I think she just said?

"What was that Mom?" I stuttered out still in shock.

"Oh, you're fathers name is Angel. Although he says that some people have called him Angelus" I grimaced at that name, it was pure evil.

"That's some name"

"Yeah it's pretty unique. Anyway would you like to see a picture of him?" She reached over to the table and handed me a picture. Mom was young and as beautiful as ever and there was Angel who hasn't changed a bit. I want to hate Angel for being with my mom but she looks so happy. But as happy as she was and would be if she found him again I still have to give him a piece of my mind.

"Mom I'm going to need time to myself to think about this so I'm going over to Willow's"

"I understand Xander. I'll see you tomorrow" She kissed my forehead and walked to her room, shutting the door quietly with a click. Quickly I ran to my room and grabbed my stake just in case. Now it's time to go visit dear old dad.

 _*At Angel's Crypt*_

"Angel you bastard get your undead ass out here!" I screamed into the dark room. Angel came walking in here looking very annoyed.

"Xander what are you..." But I didn't let him finish. I just walked up to him and punched him in the face, ignoring the feeling of the bones in my hand being crushed. Angel recoiled but then he was quickly advanced on me and soon enough he was holding me up against the wall by my neck.

"Xander what do you think you're doing?! Are you trying to get me to kill you?!"

"I'm thinking that you deserve that and more for what you did to my mom Jessica!" I screamed in him face. And when I said my mom's name he froze and loosened his grip enough that I was able to pry his hands off my throat.

"Jessica? As in Jessical Valle? And she's your mother?" I sighed, so he really didn't know.

"Yes Deadboy she's my mom. She's been my mom was 20 years now" I couldn't help but be smart with him even if he is my... you know I can't even say it. He looked at me funny and then his eyes widened in shock.

"Xander when is your birthday?" He asked me hesitantly and I could tell that he was putting the pieces together.

"November. Why?" His eyes widened even more and he kept looking me up and down probably trying to see himself in me.

"Xander, are you my..." I nodded.

"Hello dad"


	2. Family and Friends

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Title: Secrets Go Either Way

Summary: Things are looking great for Xander. His father is out of his life, he's living in peace with his mother, he has a great job and great friends. But then his mother decides to come clean about a secret she's behind hiding from him his whole life. Will this reveal be the best news he's heard or will it turn out to be the worst thing that he could possibly imagine?

Author's Note: Sorry for all mistakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Family and Friends

Xander's Pov

I leaned against the wall across from Angel as he sat on his old couch with his head in his hands and I could hear him quietly mutter to himself. 'He must be trying to figure out if there is any possible way that I'm his son' I thought to myself.

"How did this happen?" He finally spoke up. I rolled my eyes at the cliche question.

"I'd rather not discuss how sex works with you, especially if it involves my mother"

"Don't be smart with me. I meant how could you be my son without me or you knowing till now"

"That's actually your fault. You left my mom because you thought she was cheating on you with Ron. Soon after that she found out she was pregnant with me. She was afraid of telling him that I wasn't his and she had no idea where you were so she decided to tell Ron I was his"

"But why didn't she tell you sooner?"

"My guess is that she didn't want Ron finding out that I wasn't his son or he would have done something terrible. My mom and I never had the best relationship. She only told me because we both finally left him. They're divorced now and he's in jail"

"Good"

"I know. I'm glad that bastard is out of my life"

After that the room was filled with silence. There was now this whole new side to our relationship that neither of us knew how to deal with. Before this we barely tolerated each other and now he's the father that I never had. So I wondered if would make things better between us or would he never want to see me again because he never wanted me.

"Xander" I looked up at him and could see he had a serious look on his face and that made me nervous.

"Listen, I don't expect you to just accept that I'm your father. I know that it will take time and it will take time for me too. But I'm willing to see if we can at least try to make it work between us. I know you didn't have a healthy relationship with your "father" and I didn't either, I ended up killing mine but I want to try to be better than him. In the end it's up to you but I'd really like a chance" I was completely surprised, this was the exact opposite of what I was expecting. He actually wants to be my dad? I couldn't believe that someone was actually interested in me. Of course I'm not sure that this will all work but if he can really but everything behind us then I guess so can I.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yes. I want to try to make this work too but it's going to take time"

"I understand"

"You understand what?" a voice called out. We both whipped around to see Buffy, Willow, Anya and surprisingly Spike. They couldn't have picked a worse time to walk it, I wasn't ready to tell them yet, I had just found out myself.

"Xander was stating a point and I told him I understand where he was coming from" Angel lied but I was glad for his quick thinking.

"Since when do you come and talk to Angel?" Buffy asked me and for some reason she sounded mad.

"Well I decided to finally see the light and try to get along with Angel since you guys are seeing each other again and the fact that I'll probably be seeing him all the time" I said but I directed the last half towards Angel to tell him that I plan on sticking around. Then Buffy walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck and I hugged her back.

"Thank you Xander" she whispered to me.

"He's lying" Spike spoke up and I glared at him over Buffy's shoulder but he just smirked.

"What are you talking about Spike? Xander wouldn't lie to us" Willow spoke up in her quiet voice.

"Then I guess you don't know him as well as you thought Red. Because his heart skipped a beat when he said he came here for Buffy" Buffy believed him because she pulled back and crossed her arms.

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" I asked Angel as I turned towards him.

"It's up to you Xander" He told me.

"Tell us what Xander?" Anya asked and now all eyes were on me. I felt a weight on my shoulder and turned to see that Angel placed his hand on me for comfort.

"Angel is my father" There was stunned silence and then everyone burst out laughing. Well everyone except Spike who did the opposite and instead ran over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Welcome to the family mate!" He screamed into my ear.

"Spike just because Angel is my father that doesn't mean I automatically got turned into a vampire. I'm still human and you're killing me right now!" I told him and he pulled away.

"Xander this isn't something to joke about. I know you don't have the best relationship with your father but trying to say Angel is your father isn't going to change that" Buffy told me.

"He wasn't joking Slayer. If he was I would have crushed him for making lies about my sire" Spike defended but Buffy still didn't look convinced.

"He's right Buffy. William has always been very protective. And besides that I can see myself in him and I can smell my scent on him. I am his father" Angel also defended.

"And how come neither of you told us this?!" Buffy demanded and we all could tell she was getting frustrated.

"I just found out tonight Buffy and I had just finished telling Angel when you all came in" I told her. We all were met with more silence, I guess they didn't know what to do with his information. But thank god for Willow who waw the only person who could think of something to say.

"So what do you guys plan on doing?" She said.

"It's simple Wills: I want to get to know my real father" I told the group, trying to tell them with my voice to please leave so that I could start doing that now.

"And I want to get to know my son" Angel said and I could hear in his voice that he was telling them to leave and it looks like they got the message.

"This is so weird" Buffy muttered as they all left but everyone could hear her. Once everyone was gone I turned to Angel.

"I know what I want to do first"

"What's is it? Whatever you want to do we will do"

"I want you to make up with my mother"


End file.
